


Unspoken

by Lunartic Owl (Shadowweb11)



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: F/M, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 08:16:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16909407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowweb11/pseuds/Lunartic%20Owl





	Unspoken

** Unspoken **

Some things are better left unsaid. Some words that need not be heard. Ideas that everyone already knows. Gundham knew something was up. Perhaps it was the silence every time he walked into the room. Perhaps it was the way everyone's eyes followed him.    
  
He couldn't dare ask, for fear of it being his imagination, but every second the others were around he was reminded of that same feeling. The feeling of being left out of an inside joke, the feeling of being isolated from the rest of the group, the feeling of despair knowing his connection with the others was weak.    
  
He tried to talk to the others, to attempt at some kind of small talk. He just wanted to connect with them. But every time he did, they seemed to grow farther and farther away. Perhaps it was some misunderstanding. He couldn't figure it out. He wanted everyone to be together as friends. But the others didn't let him. Gundham did all he could, but it wasn't enough.   
  
On one occasion, in the middle of April, he was approached by one of the others. Gundham didn't understand it. After a year of being ignored, out of the blue, someone started talking to him.   
  
“Are you the Gundham Tanaka?”   
  
“It is I.”   
  
Sonia, one of his classmates, had dared to talk to him. No one knew exactly why, not even Sonia herself. But after the first conversation, it became easier and easier to talk to one another. No one could understand it.    
  
The two outcasts had made their own community, away from the others. It could be said that that bond was something that could not be explained. The two people who couldn't be understood by anyone else were understood by each other, and that's all they needed.


End file.
